A jamais !
by Canada's dream
Summary: La scène se déroule durant la grande guerre Ninja Hinata est blessée alors qu'elle se retrouve entre la vie et la mort elle repense aidé par Naruto à de vieux souvenir...


Hello tout le monde ! Et oui je reviens enfin avec cette nouvelle fiction qui est sur Naruto. En tant que grande fan il me devait décrire une fanfction dessus et surtout sur l'un de mes couples préférée qui est le NaruHina, je le trouve juste trop mignon et m'a beaucoup inspirée. Je dois vous avouez que celle là a été assez difficile à écrire dans le sens ou j'ai essayée de faire ressortir plusieurs émotions que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire.

Bon trêve de bavardage je vous laisse découvrir par vous même et n'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous à plu ou non, j'accepte tout.

Bonne lecture à tous ~

* * *

_**A jamais !**_

Le champs de bataille est remplit d'hommes mort au combat luttant pour une cause juste et noble. Un champs de bataille rempli d'homme s'unissant alors qu'ils étaient ennemi et maintenant ami. Un champs de bataille rempli de cœurs battant à l'unisson, un champs de bataille remplit d'hommes qui lutte sans tomber, un champs de bataille remplit d'homme fort.

Le sol est froid, limite glacial et une texture visqueuse sort de mon corps et se mélange à la terre, ne laissant qu'une énorme tache rouge, cette texture est belle et bien mon sang. J'ai été touchée par l'ennemi en voulant protéger Naruto et idiote que je suis je n'ai pas pu le protéger. Je suis vraiment inutile, je n'arrive pas à protéger ceux que j'aime, Neji, Naruto…, j'ai honte de moi. Vais-je mourir ? La douleur est si intense mais n'est pas égal à celle que je ressens au fond de mon cœur, depuis que je suis petite je voulais devenir une kunoichi aussi forte que mon père et aussi gentille que ma mère, je me suis sans cesse bercée de belles illusions et me voilà à moitié mourante sur un champs de bataille protégeant la paix et l'amour, je suis pathétique.

Mon sang ne cesse de couler et pourtant je me sens encore en vie, la fin est pourtant proche je la sens, elle vient à moi comme si depuis toujours elle était attirée, la mort en soi n'est pas si dramatique que ça, c'est un long sommeil et je n'ai pas peur de la mort, non elle ne me fais pas peur, loin de là, je suis prête a donner ma vie pour ceux que j'aime mais le destin c'est retourner contre moi et me voilà presque morte.

Autour de moi j'entend des voix familières, celle de Sakura et Tenten, je n'arrive pas à comprendre clairement ce qu'elles disent, des mains se posent sur moi et je sens un flux de chakra s'infiltrer dans tout mon corps, essaye-t-elle de me sauver ? Sait-elle que cela est inutile, elle gaspille du chakra pour une moins que rien au lieu de sauver d'autre personne qui le mérite, je ne le mérite pas et pourtant je me ressens revivre, je ressens mon cœur battre, non ce n'est pas possible il faut que je lutte pour rester dans ce sommeil, je dois rester dans ce sommeil c'est tout ce que je mérite.

-Non ce n'est pas possible je n'est plus de chakra en réserve j'en ai trop utilisée pour soigner Tsunade Hurla de désespoir Sakura

-Hinata lutte pour survire encouragea Tenten en prenant soigneusement la main d'Hinata

Une main, une main vient de prendre la mienne et je ne ressent plus le chakra de Sakura que ce passe-t-il ? Ma prière serait elle exaucée, et pourquoi y a t'il autant d'agitation d'un seul coup autour de moi, je sens beaucoup plus de chakra que tout à l'heure, serai-ce mes compagnons ? Bien sur, je reconnais le chakra de Kiba et celui de Shino ainsi que celui de Choji et Ino, il y a même Shikamaru et Lee ? Sont-ils venu voir mourir une lâche ? Sûrement.

Parmi tout les chakras que je peux ressentir il en manque un, celui de Naruto.

Il dégage un chakra si différend des autres non pas parce qu'il renferme en lui un démon mais dans sa façon de parler ou de faire tout le différencie des autres, il est si spécial, tout le contraire de moi, si seulement je pouvait le voir ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois avant de partir, juste une dernière fois.

-Il faut l'emmener dans une tente ordonna Sakura

-Oui acquiesa Ino

-Je m'en occupe avec Akamaru on ira plus vite proposa Kiba

Kiba ? Est-ce ça voix que j'entend ? Oui il n'y en a pas deux comme lui toujours prêt à rendre service à ces amis, je l'envie pour ça.

Je sens qu'on me porte pour m'amener je ne sais ou, peut-être là ou je dois aller, dans un trou.

J'entend des voix puis plus rien le trou noir, je sens juste qu'on me touche et qu'on me bande, m'a-t-on sauvée ? Je sens une piqûre puis un produit s'infiltrer dans mon sang. La douleur se fais de moins en moins forte serai-ce le coup de grâce ? Si seulement cela pouvait-être vrai.

-Sakura, Sakura je viens d'apprendre pour Hinata comment vas-t-elle ? demanda un Naruto tout affolé

-J'ai essayée de lui donner les premiers soins et elle se trouve dans une des tentes infirmeries

-Je dois la voir

-Mais Naruto et le combat ? demanda un peu surprise Sakura

-Je reviendrai au plus vite mais je dois allé la voir

Mon cœur bat très faiblement, et ma respiration est très saccadée.

-Hinata ? Hurla Naruto

-Chut vous voyez bien qu'une blesser essaye de se reposer râla l'une des infirmières

-Pardon mais comment vas t-elle ?

-Elle n'est pas en pleine forme ça blessure est très profonde et elle c'est infectée nous attendons de voir si le produit qu'on lui a administrée va faire son effet

-Très bien…

Cette voix, je l'a reconnais c'est celle de Naruto. Est-il venu me voir exprès ? Non c'est impossible je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger comme il le fallait alors pourquoi viendrait il me voir, ce serai bien idiot de ça part, même si secrètement j'espérais qu'il vienne me voir avant la fin.

-Hinata c'est moi Naruto j'espère que tu te bas pour vivre hein ne part pas maintenant

Qu'essaye t-il de faire ? Il m'encourage moi qui est nul et inutile ? Je sens ça main dans la mienne.

-Hinata tu es forte et courageuse je sais que tu peux y arriver

Moi courageuse alors que je passais mon temps à pleurer sur mon sors, qui reculais à chaque difficultés, moi qui…, c'est marrant mais cela me fais penser au jours ou il devait se battre contre Neji, moi qui avait cette habitude de le voir souriant et plein d'énergie, cette fois là il avait l'air plutôt triste, j'avais essayée de le rassurer de mon mieux et je me rappelle qu'il m'avait dis qu'il aimait bien les filles comme moi, j'ai faillit m'évanouir, qu'elle fille pathétique à t'il du penser ce jour là.

-Tu te rappelle du jour ou tu es venu me sauver contre Pain hein tu te rappelle ? tenta t-il

Le ton de ça voix à changé, il est si grave et si noué.

Bien sur que je m'en rappelle, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait me lâcher en te voyant impuissant face à cette homme qui voulait prendre ta vie, j'aurai remuée ciel et terre pour te sauver mais là aussi j'ai échouée à ma tâche. Je me rappelle t'avoir aussi déclarée ce que je ressentais pour toi, je me suis maudit de te l'avoir dit et puis tu as du oublier, je ne voulais pas qu'a cause de moi tu te transforme, non je ne voulais pas de tout ça.

-Tu as été très courageuse et puis tu m'as dis ces mots que je ne pourrai jamais oublier même si comme un idiot je n'ai pas pu y répondre

Alors il s'en rappelle ? Ne t'en veux surtout pas pour ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute je sais très bien que ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque et pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas compris plutôt ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas vu que tu en aimais une autre ? Quelle idiote, je me suis fais des films en espérant qu'un jour tu m'aimes mais tout cela n'étais qu'illusions et rêves.

Aujourd'hui ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur, tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu sois heureux mon Naruto, tu le mérites.

-J'aurai du y répondre et le faite de te voir comme ça me rend fou, Hinata reviens en vie j'ai besoin de toi, tu es celle qui m'encourage quand je vais mal, ton sourire me redonne le mien tu es comme un rayon de soleil c'est sûrement maladroit ce que je dis mais reviens Hinata tout le monde à besoin de toi…. Tout le monde t'attend pour te battre à leur côté.

Tout le monde à besoin de moi ? Alors je compte vraiment pour eux ? Et pour lui aussi ? Je ne sais quoi dire, tes mots me touchent et t'entendre me les répétés sans cesse me réchauffe le cœur mais je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que tu le prétends.

Je sens la douleur revenir et je ne vais plus tarder à rejoindre l'autre coter.

Mon corps commence à s'épuiser et je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir, tout cela est au dessus de mes forces et ce qui me fais le plus de mal c'est que je vais encore une fois te faire souffrir, je suis lâche et je mourais en lâche t'elle est mon destin, je suis si ravie d'avoir au moins fais ta connaissance et de t'avoir aimer, et je ne cesserai jamais, au grand jamais.

Un jour j'espère qu'on ce reverra mais d'ici là porte toi bien mon Naruto.

Mon cœur commence à s'affaiblir mais avant de partir écoute mes dernières paroles, j'essaye de rassemble le peu de forces qu'il me reste pour te les dires…

-Naruto soufflai-je Naruto je-je suis désolée

-Hinata reprit-il joyeux

-Je-je suis désolée mais mon voyage s'arrête là, ton sourire sera la dernière chose que je verrai et j'en suis ravi, ne t'en veux pas de-de…

Je sens que mon souffle cesse petit à petit, encore un effort, il le mérite bien que tu te batte jusqu'à la dernière seconde…

-De ne pas m'avoir répondu, peu importe sache que moi je tiens énormément à toi, tu es la plus belle de mes rencontres, tu m'as rendu forte et courageuse, tu as su trouver les mots qu'il fallait…

-Non ne dis pas ça Hinata reste, s'il te plait je tiens à toi moi aussi alors ne pars pas… les larmes commencèrent a glisser le long de ça joue

-Tu tiens à moi ? Souris-je j'en suis ravi alors….

Je n'ai plus de regret à partir, j'ai réussi à lui dire ce que j'avais à lui dire même si je suis horriblement triste de le laisser seule, je m'en veux mais mon corps ne cesse de souffrir et mon esprit commence à s'éloigner, il est temps pour moi de partir librement comme un oiseau.

Je sens mon cœur ralentir et mon corps ce refroidir, alors c'est comme ça la mort, un noir complet puis plus aucun bruit, j'oubliai avant de partir…

-Je t'aime et t'aimerai à jamais… dis-je avant de partir pour de bon

Je n'ai plus de regret maintenant. Mes yeux ce fermèrent puis ma glissa de la sienne.

Désolée Naruto.

**Fin ~~**


End file.
